Forget Me Not
by Aislin Look
Summary: Saat mereka pertama bertemu, di dekat rumpun Forget-me-not, tanpa sadar dia berharap agar gadis itu tak pernah melupakannya.One shot.


**FORGET ME NOT**

Snape berdiri di balik pohon tua di ujung jalan mengawasi laki-laki itu ber-_disaparrate_ di halaman belakang rumahnya. Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangan ke seseorang di dalam rumah, lalu setelah bunyi _pop_ pelan, laki-laki itu pun menghilang. Snape tersenyum tipis, garis bibirnya sedikit melengkung membentuk senyuman—nyaris tak terlihat. Sambil melirik arlojinya, Snape meraih sesuatu dari kantung dalam jubahnya.

Tepat setengah jam kemudian, Snape membuka sumbat botol bening yang dipegangnya lalu meneguk isinya. Tubuhnya bergelonjotan sesaat setelah ramuan itu masuk ke kerongkongannya. Namun tak lama, tubuhnya kembali normal. Snape mengeluarkan cermin kecil dari sakunya dan melirik bayangan yang terpantul di dalamnya. Meskipun sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dilihatnya, namun bayangan yang terpantul di cermin itu tak urung membuat Snape terbelalak kaget. Sesaat kemudian Snape berjengit kesal, tampak tak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya, namun detik berikutnya, seolah tersadar, Snape tersenyum puas. Dia lalu menyimpan kembali cermin kecilnya di balik jubahnya, lalu mengeluarkan kacamata berbingkai bulat dan memakainya.

Snape berjalan keluar dari balik pohon dan menuju rumah mungil tempat laki-laki tadi ber-_disaparrate_. Rumah itu terawat baik dengan petak-petak bunganya yang masih menguncup. Snape berdiri cukup lama memandangi rumah itu sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk dan menuju pintu belakang.

Harum kue yang sedang dipanggang menguar dari jendela belakang dekat tempat Snape berdiri. Aroma segar lemon dan kayu manis semakin kuat tercium begitu Snape membuka pintu di depannya.

"James!" Lily yang sedang mengeluarkan seloyang muffin dari dalam oven berseru kaget melihat siapa yang berdiri di pintu dapurnya. "Kau mengagetkanku," lanjutnya seraya meletakkan loyang muffin di atas meja dapur dan berjalan menghampiri Snape.

Lily melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke pinggang Snape dan mendaratkan ciuman tipis di bibir Snape. Snape yang sama sekali tak menduga akan mendapatkan ciuman dari Lily hanya bisa melongo, seolah saraf-saraf otaknya mendadak putus. Tubuhnya lalu mengejang dan detik berikutnya, Snape memeluk Lily erat. Terlalu erat hingga membuat Lily susah bernafas.

"James? Kau membuatku kehabisan oksigen kalau begini caranya," ujar Lily seraya tertawa.

Snape bergegas melonggarkan pelukannya. Dia terlalu bahagia akhirnya dapat memeluk Lily, dan bahkan merasakan bibir lembutnya, setelah selama bertahun-tahun dia hanya dapat membayangkan seperti apa rasanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lily, mata hijaunya menatap Snape dalam-dalam. _Ah, mata itu…_ desah Snape dalam hati. Betapa rindunya dia pada tatapan itu.

"James?" panggil Lily lagi, menyadarkan Snape dari pikirannya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," Snape buru-buru menjawab sambil memasang senyum lebar meyakinkan Lily.

Lily tampak tak yakin, wajahnya seperti berpikir keras, namun akhirnya dia mengedikkan bahu dan tersenyum lebar. "Duduklah, kuambilkan minum," Lily membuka jubah bepergian Snape dan menggantungnya di dalam lemari mantel di ujung ruangan.

Snape menarik kursi meja makan di dekatnya dan duduk, sementara Lily mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lemari dapur. "Kenapa kau sudah pulang? Bukankah tadi kau bilang ada urusan di Departemen Misteri?" tanya Lily.

"Memang," jawab Snape, "tapi kami memutuskan besok saja mengeceknya langsung, menunggu laporan hasil pengamatan malam ini. Jika memang mencurigakan, besok kami akan menangkapnya."

"Oh," komentar Lily. Dia berbalik dan menghidangkan secangkir kopi dan sepiring muffin lemon ke hadapan Snape. "Minumlah," ujarnya.

"Trims," kata Snape lalu menyeruput kopi hitam itu.

Keduanya duduk diam tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Mata hijau Lily memperhatikan Snape yang duduk di depannya, sementara Snape sengaja mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Dalam hati Snape berpikir keras apa yang seharusnya ia katakan. Snape mengira-ngira apa yang akan dikatakan James saat ini. Mungkin mengobrol soal cuaca atau pekerjaan?

Untunglah tepat saat itu seekor burung hantu terbang masuk menerobos jendela dapur. Di kakinya terikat segulung perkamen dan dua buah bungkusan kecil. Lily bergegas membuka gulungan perkamen dan membacanya sementara si burung hantu abu-abu itu ber-uhu rendah.

"Oh! Dari Florish," kata Lily, lalu mengambil bungkusan yang masih terikat di kaki si burung hantu. "Mereka mengirimkan bibit bunga yang kupesan," Lily membuka bungkus kantong coklat pertama dan membaca gulungan perkamen kecil yang terselip di dalamnya. "Hmm.. yang ini _moonflower_," ujarnya, lalu mengambil bungkusan kedua. "Yang ini pasti _forget-me-not_."

"Aku ingin menanamnya di halaman samping. Kau tahu, di depan jendela kamar kita masih ada sepetak tanah kosong. Pasti menyenangkan melihat gerombolan _forget-me-not_ dari jendela kamar. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Lily bertanya penuh semangat.

Ingatan Snape melayang ke belasan tahun lalu. _Forget-me-not_. Rumpun bunga yang tumbuh di sisi sungai kecil tak jauh dari rumahnya di Spinner's End. Tempat ia pertama kali bertemu Lily dan tanpa sadar berharap agar gadis itu tidak pernah melupakannya. Snape ingat, Lily suka sekali merebahkan badannya di samping rumpun bunga itu setiap kali mereka bertemu disana.

"James?" panggil Lily pelan sambil menyentuh tangan Snape.

"Hah?" Snape tersadar lalu langsung memfokuskan pandangannya pada Lily. "Oh, ya, tentu saja aku setuju. Pasti nanti akan terlihat bagus."

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Lily.

"Ah, tidak, hanya.." Snape berpikir cepat menemukan alasan yang tepat, "sedikit lelah karena pekerjaan mungkin."

"Oh. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri," Lily meraih tangan Snape dan menggenggamnya, yang lagi-lagi membuat Snape mengejang dan salah tingkah.

"Kapan kau akan menanam bibit-bibit itu?" tanya Snape mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya sore ini. Aku harus menggemburkan petak-petak itu dulu," Lily melirik ke luar jendela dapur.

Burung hantu abu-abu pengantar bibit bunga tadi tiba-tiba ber-uhu keras sambil melompat lompat. Lily tersentak kaget.

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" Lily bergegas merogoh kantongnya dan memasukkan beberapa keping sickle dan sekeping galleon. "Maaf, teman, aku benar-benar lupa," Lily menepuk-nepuk kepala burung hantu kecil itu sebelum akhirnya burung itu melesat terbang.

Lily berdiri sesaat di depan jendela, memandang ke arah burung hantu tadi terbang. Setelah burung hantu itu menghilang di balik pepohonan, Lily berbalik dan mengemasi bungkusan bibit bunganya. Sementara itu Snape hanya memandangi Lily, sama sekali tak tahu harus membicarakan apa.

"Kau ingin makan apa untuk nanti siang?" Lily membuka lemari dapur dan melongok isinya.

"Kau akan masak apa?"

"Hmm.. sup krim jamur dan _baguette_, dan puding labu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sup krim jamur. Kedengarannya lezat," ujar Snape.

Lily menutup lemari dapur dan menarik napas panjang. Hening panjang sebelum dia melanjutkan, "kenapa kau melakukan ini, Sev?"

Snape terkesiap dan refleks tangannya menelusuri rambutnya. Rambut di sela-sela jarinya masih kaku dan berantakan, bukan lurus dan berminyak. Tangannya lalu beralih meraba hidungnya, sama sekali tidak bengkok.

Lily berbalik dan menatap Snape. "Tidak,_ polijus_-mu masih bekerja dengan sangat baik," komentar Lily.

"A-apa maksudmu? Haha kau ini ada-ada saja," Snape tertawa gugup, berusaha menutupi kepanikannya.

Lily menggeleng. "Tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi, Sev."

Snape berhenti tertawa, menyadari tak ada lagi gunanya berpura-pura. Penyamarannya sudah terbongkar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ini aku?" Snape balik menanyai Lily sambil mencopot kacamatanya, sedikit lega karena sekarang pandangannya tak perlu terhalang lagi oleh bingkai bulat aneh yang menggantung di hidungnya dan menekan pelipisnya.

"James suamiku, aku menghabiskan setiap waktuku dengannya. Aku mengenal setiap inchi tubuhnya, kebiasaannya, bahkan bau tubuhnya. Dan kau, Sev, aku mengenalmu bukan setahun dua tahun untuk cukup mengenalmu."

"Lalu?"

Lily menuding cangkir kopi Snape yang sekarang isinya tinggal setengah. "James selalu menuangkan susu ke dalam kopinya. Tapi kau tidak menambahkan apa-apa ke dalam cangkirmu. Dan satu-satunya orang yang kukenal yang menyukai sup jamur cuma kau. James benci jamur."

Snape terperangah. "Aku tidak tahu kau tahu aku menyukai sup jamur."

"Di saat anak-anak lain tak menyentuh sup jamur mereka, kau satu-satunya orang yang lahap menghabiskan supmu," Lily tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Snape terperangah. Teringat tahun-tahunnya di Hogwarts. Bahkan saat jam makan pun, Lily ternyata memperhatikannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku mengenalmu bukan setahun dua tahun, Sev." Lily seakan mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Snape. "Nah, sekarang katakan. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

"Ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Lily," Snape berujar pelan. "Kau semakin jauh. Dan aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa agar bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku… merindukanmu."

Lily menghela napas panjang. "Kau yang membuatnya jauh, Sev," ujar Lily. "Kau dan pilihanmu."

Snape diam, tak membela diri. Memang dia yang menciptakan jarak itu. Memang dia yang mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak seharusnya dia katakan. Dan memang dia yang memilih jalan itu.

Hening panjang terjadi di antara mereka. Snape merekam baik-baik dalam ingatannya setiap lekuk wajah Lily, garis mukanya yang tampak dewasa dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu, mata hijau cemerlangnya yang selalu berbinar-binar, rambut merah gelap panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai dan aroma manis _white lily_ yang selalu tercium darinya. Snape merekam baik-baik semua itu.

Denting jam di dinding dapur memecah kesunyian di antara mereka. Snape melirik jam dinding itu lalu menyeruput habis kopinya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi. Terimakasih untuk kopinya," Snape berdiri dari duduknya.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak dibawah kulitnya. Efek ramuan_ polijus_-nya sudah habis, dan sekarang tubuhnya kembali ke bentuk semula. Snape bergelonjotan sesaat, rambutnya memanjang dan berubah warna, begitu juga hidungnya.

"Reaksinya sudah habis," komentar Snape sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Begitu lebih baik," ujar Lily menanggapi. Dia lalu mengambilkan jubah bepergian Snape dan membantunya memakainya.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan sebelum pergi," Snape berbalik dan menatap Lily.

"Tanyakan saja," ujar Lily.

"Kapan kau menyadari bahwa aku bukan James?"

"Sesaat setelah kau meneguk kopimu, aku langsung tahu itu kau, Sev" jawab Lily.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

Lily terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "untuk alasan yang sama denganmu, mungkin?"

Dahi Snape berkerut. "Alasan yang sama? Bahwa kau juga merindukanku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Lily tersenyum, dan bagi Snape itu sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Rasa bahagia langsung menyergapnya. Dia mendekat dan memeluk Lily yang balas memeluknya hangat. Pelukan seorang teman. Pelukan yang diam-diam sudah lama saling mereka inginkan.

Snape melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Lily seraya tersenyum. "Kali ini aku benar-benar harus pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Lily."

"Kau juga. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," balas Lily.

"Terimakasih untuk segalanya," ujar Snape lalu berbalik dan melangkah keluar. Di dekat rumpun _white lily, _sesaat sebelum ber-_disapparate_, Snape menoleh dan melihat Lily untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Forget me not, Lily," bisik Snape. Lalu terdengar bunyi _pop_ pelan, dan Snape pun menghilang.

- THE END -


End file.
